User blog:Crazychick08/Crackship Kids
Same old, same old. These are based off the kids in Rob's crackship blog. If your crackship isn't here, just wait until I come out with the final installment of this little project - that one is for the ships that either didn't exist when Rob made his series or they simply weren't included. That blog will contain things like Novas, Matlingsworth, etc. as well as any requested crackships/polyships. Please be patient! Same apology for the gay kids in straight relationships with kids. Again, they've all been in situations that could have been sexy, so just imagine they went all the way. Badam ' 1. Nora Lauren Torres (adopted) (Lawrence's twin) - Shy, private, consistently serious, a bit boring, dry, smart, a writer, dark hair, a big nose, snappy attire, friendly, very conventionally feminine features, sophisticated, hardworking, confident in her intelligence, would be considered a show off if she weren't so sweet. 2. Lawrence Asa Torres (adopted) (Nora's twin) - Shrewd, snooty, quite pompous, tries to impress people with little known facts, has a high opinion about himself, wealthy, high powered, professional, lawyer, forceful, intense, snobby, cool, conceited, cocky, competitive, preppy, condescending, pale skin, bony frame, outgoing, happy, funny. 'Kianca ' 1. Kurt Atticus Guthrie - Distractable, bookworm, sweet underneath shyness, hyper and supersmiley when he comes out of his shell, top to bottom geek, sound technician, goofy, awkward, introvert, wacky hair, and clothes, thick glasses. 2. Angelo Ulysses Guthrie - Tough, bad tempered, bossy, smooth but sleazy, wise, bold, fond of travel, adventure, and writing, older looking, interesting, witty. 3. Mila Valerie Guthrie - Warmhearted, intelligent, old-fashioned, chubby, dowdy, short, a bit of a busybody, friendly, a bit stuck up, seems conceited at first, meek, nervous, a librarian, inexplicably ashamed of herself, compassionate, a real sweetheart. 'Jeli ''' 1. Malakai Abel Martin (adopted)- Intimidating, tough guy, courageous, perfectionist student at the top of his class, earthy, tree hugger, arty introvert, dynamic athlete, moral, wise, a sad pushover. 2. Isai Misael Martin (adopted) - Laid back, crunchy, hippie style, has his bold moments of risk taking, quiet, a loner, beefy, bulky, can be a jerk who bullied people because of his low self-esteem, a charming ladies man, wild, dependable, hardworking, athlete, smug, preppy. '''Elianca 1. Cory Titus Goldsworthy - A worrywart, cute, fair haired, sweet, kind when not filled with anxiety, muscular, manly, grows into confidence later, becomes a leader, not very cerebral but a powerful figure. 2. Jerry Kai Goldsworthy - Annoying, gossipy pest, cloddishly clumsy, homely, comical, witty entertainer, a good buddy, brilliant but quiet when he can't joke or gossip, intellectual, logical, serious, humourless, beard, weathered skin, darker than siblings, tendency to keep to himself, empathetic. 3. Lana Velma Goldsworthy - Sexy, slender beauty, smart, successful, talented in art and music, but not drama, carefree, popular, kind, witty, spoiled, a bit snobby, stereotypical "rich girl" attitude sometimes, was dull and humourless when younger, bookish, geek, likes raggedy clothes, dependable, hardworking, can be strong at times, but usually quite nervous about decisions. Piley ' 1. Allan Carson Stavros (surrogate) - A tad on the dorky side, rich, computer nerd, smart, but boring, skinny built, thick glasses, he (or the bank account) attract a lot of beautiful women, a good head on his shoulders, confident, fit, practical, cool. 2. Kyla Colleen Stavros (surrogate) - Known for her tender heart, sweet, loving, giving, friendly, sensitive, adorable, dark red hair, hazel eyes, energetic, smart, responsible, happy do-gooder, shy at first, strikes people as bashful and bookish, when out of her shell, she's playful, pretty, conventionally feminine. 'Dreli 1. Alisha Wanda Goldsworthy-Torres (surrogate) - Pretty, friendly, cuddly, helpful, bossy, whiny, stubborn, determined, goal-oriented, a dancer, loud, silly, party girl, heart and obnoxious laugh, strong-willed, adventurous, foul mouthed, judged as trashy and immoral, bad teeth, coarse skin. Dristan ' 1. Kalia Marion Turner (adopted) - Attractive, warmhearted, understanding, perky, outgoing, energetic, bold, perfectly suited to cheerleading, smart student with good grades, bashful, modest, good at her job, mousy, brunette, organized, professional, sweet when she loosens up. 2. George Neil Turner (adopted) - Gangly, acne prone, nerd, plays a mean game of chess, intelligent, but close minded, very smart, stubborn, borders on fussy, shy, quiet, eccentric, nervous, quirky, handsome, but messy and carless with his looks. 3. Gavin Lewis Turner (adopted) - Compassionate, popular, fun, tall, cute, dark complexion, comes across as pretentious at times, studious bookworm, kind, gentle, sarcastic, known to be rude, grumpy, and arrogant every once in a while. 'Sperri ' 1. Kristen Helene Mason - Prissy, fussy, daddy's girl, big attitude, fondness for buying clothes, inability to hide her emotions, friendly, rather ordinary, refined, aloof, elegant, sophisticated, "queenly" attitude, dark hair, darker skin, cold, snobby, hides shyness by being aloof. 2. Darien Timon Mason - Strong, muscular, physically imposing, a jock, tough mean streak, shy, quiet, and passive, covers shyness with stubbornness and a proud demeanor, smart, "nerdy" interests, not very scholastically minded though. 3. Pheobe Kate Mason - Unusual, fun-loving, weird in an interesting way, bohemian style, oblivious and forgetful, but funny, pretty, slender, blonde, lively, fearless, can-do spirit, down-to-earth, friendly, intelligent, tall, cute. 'Folly J. ' 1. Brenna Kiley Coyne (sperm donar) - Cute, confident, cheerleader, peppy, very popular (especially with boys), intelligent, ambitious, sweet, secretly insecure, expresses low self-esteem with needy dependency, prissy, moody, dainty, pretty, blonde, a lot of fun. 2. Lynn Alanna Coyne (sperm donar) (Quinn's twin) - Friendly, warm, quiet, easygoing, conciliatory disposition, a caregiver, matronly, perfectly styled hair, sexy, seductive, knockout, outgoing charm, sharp thinking, jealous, selfish, bossy sometimes. 3. Quinn Desiree Coyne (sperm donar) (Lynn's twin) - Well mannered, sweet, sincere, pretty, thoughtful, loyal, can be conceited and rude, but is also caring and usually quiet, dark hair, slim figure, traditionally feminine beauty. 'Jakenna ' 1. Leigh Skyla Martin - Beautiful, sophisticate, successful, hardworking, wealthy, intelligent, professional, polite, confident, caring, diplomatic, outside of work she's an athletic, playful free spirit, tall, pretty, good-natured, kind, always thinking of others, earthy, outdoorsy, refreshing, spirited, somewhat shy at the same time. 2. Jolie Ruby Martin - A beautiful girl, brings out the best in others, has a great curiosity about life, sweet, adventurous, a talented artist, always seems to have a smile on her face, small with a big attitude, brash, outspoken, spunky, sharp wit, cunning, strong willed, lithe, pale, plain looking clothes. 3. Kadin Zaire Martin - Successful, smart, motivated, businessman (a banker), goofy outside the office, fun-loving, loves the beach, likes sports, including surfing (err, he likes watching it anyways. :P ), lanky, strawberry blonde, quiet, humble, simple, great spiritual faith and wisdom, known to keep to himself, respectful to others, tall, handsome. 'Crarco ''' 1. Irving Serge Manning-Del Rossi (adopted) - Smart, studious, shy, wears glasses, looks older, wrinkles from stress, a tad bit eccentric, willful, has determination that would sway others if he'd open his mouth, demanding, arrogant, and macho to cover shyness, witty, fun, tries to be outgoing in better moments. 2. Katherina Adrianna Manning-Del Rossi (adopted) - Type A, hardworking, proper manners, refined, lovely smile, attractive, tall, well groomed, older looking, white blonde hair, matronly elegance, bubbly, witty, spunky, outgoing, playful, a big smile, funny, clever, sharp, curious moxie about her. 3. Leland Carlon Manning-Del Rossi (adopted) - Imaginative, geek, loves role playing games, writes fantasy stories, scrawny, tall, bespectacled, friendly, nice, seen as a sissy which gets him beat up or teased a lot by other guys, gregarious, self-assured, ambitious, a natural flirt, Italian heritage, dark features, olive skin. '''Adori (Adam/Tori) 1. Lilia Hannah Torres (sperm donar) - Attractive, kind, sophisticated to the point of being fancy, quiet, loving, strong morals and strong religious beliefs, sweet, earnest, compassionate, longing to make the world a better place, wise beyond her years, full of personality, ready to work hard, pretty, delicate, golden brown hair. 2. Grace Leticia Torres (sperm donar) (Gunda's twin) - Compassionate, angelic image, dedicated religious Christian, naturally graceful, slender, pretty, a nice smile, smart, well-spoken, happy, honest, helpful, proper, sexy, seductive. 3. Gunda Lona Torres (sperm donar) (Grace's twin) - Vulnerable, fragile, slender, ethereal beauty, long hair, gentle and smart, but comes undone with sorrow after a tragedy, chestnut hair, a cute smile, bright artist, stuck up, a bit of a whiner, caring, helpful, spunky, a charmer. 'Camori ' 1. Amanda Mildred Saunders - Chipper, bubbly, smiley, backstabbing, gossipy, judgemental, smart, strong willed, risk taker, into cheerleading and gymnastics, likes making spaghetti dinners at church for volunteer hours, baking cookies, and tending to roses, good natured, loved by all, a bit forgetful at times. 2. Samara Victoria Saunders "Tori" - Bubbly, fun loving, always wearing a big smile, beautiful, petite, dark hair, dark eyes, bright, kind, funny, popular, regal face, strong, considerate, helpful, people-person, spirited, fun, a little short on common sense, too fond of gossip, pre-judged as boring, old fashioned clothes, introvert at first, stocky, perm, fake nails, self-assured, wild, fun, a punk (she totally does the "change when you get to club/hangout" thing too), quite a go-getter, brazen, happy, small body, communicates her attitude via the tattoos and piercings she (secretly) has all over her body. 3. Clarence Thom Saunders - Foolish, goofy, mousy, mama's boy, seems to think he knows everything, seems to think his weird sense of humour is hilarious, but nobody else agrees, loud, silly, famous for laughing too much, a few find him pleasant, most think he's annoying and rude, and some just call him a dork. 'Cladam ' 1. Carter Zacharias Torres (adopted) (Carl's twin) - Intelligent, charismatic, warm, tall, handsome, wise, educated, kind, thoughtful, works as a teacher, strong leader, inwardly insecure, afraid to take risks, dark hair, looks older. 2. Carl Lane Torres (adopted) (Carter's twin) - Goofy, sweet, smart to the point of being nerdy, known to make his friends laugh with his funny stories, a sociable guy, but a bit of a geek, driven, powerful, perfect body and face, known to party and flirt with ladies, always caring, never out of control, smells good. 3. Analisa Natalie Torres "Ana" (adopted) - Approachable, cheery, warmhearted, tall, Russian heritage, high cheekbones, fine bone structure, loyal, upbeat, naive, fair haired, classically beautiful, smart, confident, well spoken, funny, talkative, independent, attention seeker, reckless, wild, sweet, occaisionally quiet, serious, and careful, rail thin, quite content, happy, compassionate, full of life, brilliant, occaisionally likes to curl up with a good book. 'Kallas ' 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" (step) - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Dominic Robert Dallas "Dom" - Arty, smart, determined, very handsome dark looks, art teacher, serious and polite, but always good natured, sometimes boorish, loud, a klutz, but personable and fun nonetheless, short, kind, conscientious, popular, successful, easygoing demeanor, a talent for sports. 3. Wesley Ronald Dallas "Ron" - Vibrant, popular, amusing, as smart as he is kind, lamky, light brown hair (his mom's), hard worker, eager to please, a bit of a show-off, self-sufficient, decisive, determined, chisled, athletic build, intelligent, pleasant, a loyal friend, witty, upbeat, people pleaser, sincere, generous, lazy when it comes to his own life - it all comes down to what other people want him to do. 'Fallas ' 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" (step) - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Katia Joyce Dallas (adopted) - Friendly, chatterbox, happy, playful, sometimes headstrong, too loud, too talkative, shy, quiet, simple, waiflike blonde, bright smile, delicate features, does the best she can to provide for her kids, good natured, kindhearted, divorced after a too-hasty early marriage, smart, hardworking, organized, a perfect book-keeper, overweight, looks older. 'Jaige ' 1. Buddy Heath Yorke - Sweet, friendly, happy, big boned, dark haired, foolish, country minded, freckles, buck teeth, strong, masculine, thoughtful, tall, blond, stoic, to the point of being stern sometimes. 2.Roxana Olympia Yorke - A bit desperate, insecure, codependent, hairdresser, used to be a cocktail waitress, gossipy, loud, looks for true love, famous for trying to hard to be liked, thin, attractive (though not as much as she thinks), long hair, "inappropriate" clothing, leany muscular, tall, athlete (runner), determined, competitive, aggressive, a bit of a diva. 'Trig ' 1. Racquel Svetlana Milligan-Novak "Raq" (adopted) - Attractive, model-actress, blonde-brown hair, buxom curves, shallow, brazen, arrogant, vivacious, sophisticated, tall, Russian, self-centered, argumentatve, competitive, studious when it comes to her craft (skating), has a mean, hateful streak, testy, athletic prowess. 2. Nikita Regina Milligan-Novak "Nikki" (adopted) - Self-possessed, cool, tall, gorgeous, blonde, Russian, warm smile, lots of friends, confident, successful, go-getter, independent, self-centered streak at times, strong, school royalty, outspoken to the point of being blunt, good at making money, dark tan complexion. 3. Owen Hayden Milligan-Novak (adopted) - Very intelligent, very nice, very entertaining, very blond hair, very round physique, very popular, a workaholic who becomes a couch potato at home, charming, cheerful, tall, chiseled, beautiful, easygoing, kind. 'Spolly J. ' 1. Vanna Jolene Mason - Spoiled, yet glamourous, blonde, aristocratic, snooty, full of herself, foolish, likes designer dresses, too-thin figure, model-like beauty, funny, clever, sincere, boisterous, cheerful, friendly eventually, works with the working class, country styled charm, strong, honest, work ethic. 2. Violet Josephine Mason - Demure, modest, very traditionally feminine, petite frame, dark hair, violet eyes, sweet, polite, seems to enjoy a good read, lighthearted romantic, determined, willful, independent, knows how to take care of herself, stands up for what's right, dark, beautiful, some find her sexy, quiet at first, outgoing as she warms up to you. 3. Verena Joni "Vera" Mason - Elegent, proper, regal sophistication, soft-spoken, a bit shy at first, polite, dark haired, likes dresses, feminine charm, sophisticated, graceful, professional, creative vision, strong confidence, powerful determination, friendly, caring, never without a smile, beautiful, hardworking, strong focus, slow to warm up to people, fun-loving, short, plump. 'Wanya ' 1. Archie Jamal Betenkamp "A.J." - Goofy, freckled, redhead, balds early, narrow minded, but loyal, sporty edge, extroverted, popular, can have an attitude. 2. Gerard Jasha Betenkamp - Wild, over the top, partier, was shy and nervous as a child, clumsy, personable, goofy, extraordinarily gifted, downright odd, quite tall, jet black hair. 3. Raymond Sean Betenkamp (adopted) - High strung, loud mouthed, goofy, nice, generous, loyal under all his talk, some can't help but find him annoying, easily distracted, energetic, loves life, considerate, on off days he's quiet, serious, moody and demanding. 'Temma ' 1. Desmond Hugo Isaacs - Good natured, a charmer, intelligent, confident, tall, dark looks, popular with the girls, a bit of a player, funny, goofy, boisterous, outspoken, prefers to learn at his own pace, chubby and has stubby limbs and such. 2. Kenley Morris Isaacs (adopted) - Friendly, fun, cheerful, always talking and munching on candy, short, cute, plump, secretive, sneaky, the type to steal, chummy exterior, seems ordinary at first glance, looks older, fairly kind, fairly meek, fairly smart, dull, wears glasses, needs a hairpiece later on, knows how to change tires. 3. Abelard Leonard Isaacs "Abe" (adopted) - Self assured, asssertive, wise, looks older, wise, a leader, was socially awkward and a bit of a pushover as a child, introverted, seen as boring at first glance, dry sense of humour, amazingly intelligent, hidden talents, moral, wise, sad all the time, eventually diagnosed with depression. 'Tiberty ' 1. Jovan Zane Isaacs - God-fearing, caring, patient, quiet, always hardworking, handsome, dark hair, thin frame, hunky, sweet, goofy, unordinary, funny, adventurous, bold, liked westerns as a kid. 2. Maren Charity Isaacs - Friendly, gossipy, soccer mom, caring, funny, outspoken, rumour monger, brunette, reputation as a big mouth, charitable, helpful, kind, always wanting to make a difference, outging, well liked, religious, wealthy, believes charity is an important part of life. 'Denna ' 1. Tate Mickey Turner - Naive, easily manipulated, athletic lifestyle, lots of charm, quite intelligent, just gullible, interesting, confident, intense, may be a little two faced, artistic dancer, interested in studying political ideologies. 2. Noel Myron Turner - Intelligent, talented for music, poetry, and art, shy, but sweet, easy to get along with, awkward, bespectacled, loves chess, and role playing games, gangly, snorts when he laughs. 3. Alena Iolanthe Turner - Nasty wicked temper, flares up on short notice, when mood is in check she's quiet, sly, even flirtatious, has a shy and beautiful smile, few know her very well so they make stuff up, on her good days she's gentle, sensitive, and bashful, many see her as strange or weird, sweet, thoughtful, into magic and witchcraft style things. 4. Paris Dena Turner - Fun loving, wild, carefree, snobby, spoiled, selfish, beautiful, dyes her hair blonde, cosmopolitan fashion sense, comes across as foolish and naive, but is deceptively smart, artistic, energetic, free spirited, despite her eccentricities she can be a kind and caring person, becomes a mom early, attractive, funny, full of life (although her kids find her a little annoying every once in a while). 'Torreno ' 1. Drake Josh Torres (adopted) - Spoiled, cold, wealthy, determined, wilful, smart enough to become powerful on his own, muscular, very tall, dark, pretty boy features, outgoing, cool, always fun, competitve streak, channeled into sports (soccer, baseball, track), sensitive side, nice car, great clothes, popular. 2. Shamar Marvin Torres (adopted) - Distant, distracted, always has his head in the clouds, poetic, a dashing romantic, friendly, silly, black hair, tattoos, piercings, whiny, dorky, smart, a bit boring, pipsqueak, glasses, likes pocket protectors. 3. Abira Josie Torres (sperm donar) - Affectionate, sweet, pretty smile, interesting looks, graceful, quiet, intelligent, a bit spoiled, spunky, cool, wild, redhead, big smile, kind, caring, perky, quite popular. 'Dori ' 1. Lucero Maura Turner - Free spirited, unconventional, friendly, talkative, carefree, childlike, innocent, naive, cute, wears pigtails, strangeness is what makes her special in her mind, self-assured, determined, sometimes bratty, full of herself, and short tempered if she doesn't get her way, smart, successful, can be crafty when she feels the need, ultimately good natured, close to her family. 2. Millicent Amelia Turner - Malicious, scary, witchy, dorky, prissy, big (as in height), dowdy, acne prone, intelligent, independent, successful, can be classy, lean, pretty, quiet confidence. 3. Joachim Alden Turner "Jem" "Akeem" - Gentlemanly, traditional, a musical genius, tall, big boned, dyes his hair blond, elegant, well mannered, intellectual, physically strong, quiet, but always stands up for himself, aloof, but determined, tall, dark haired, lanky, loving, egghead, sincere, self-assured, spiritual. 'Cristan ' 1. Brice Dill Milligan-Saunders (adopted) - Polite, caring, intelligent, handsome, brown hair, charismatic, likable, fun, dependable, cheerful, playful, loyal, light eyed, always smiling. 2. Eitan Thad Milligan-Saunders (adopted) - Older looking, loner, geeky, sweet, shy, wrinkly body, skinny, tall, charming, winning personality, well educated, confident when you get to know him, playful and funny in his more devilish moments, can be a suave gentleman if given the chance - but only once he's comfortable. 3. Iden Brogan Milligan-Saunders (adopted) - Funny, goofy, smart aleck, a clown, not overly attractive, kind, well liked, smarmy, self centered, can be a jerk, big boned, muscular, attractive, dark hair. 'Jellie ' 1. Avery Lester Brooks (adopted) - Voted most likely to succeed, for good reason, intelligent, self-assured, popular, class president, doctor, soft spoken geek who covers it as a bully who terrorizes geeks, meek, sweet sci-fi fan at home, likes to read and play computer games, angry, mean, some think he'll be a criminal mind, lighter than siblings. 2. Phil Carter Brooks (adopted) - Unsociable, unapproachable, prefers to be reclusive, goofy, barely has enough motivation to hold down a fast food job, tall, unshaven, mousy haired, intelligent, warm, handsome, charismatic when approached with a need to be. 3. Clara Britta Brooks (adopted) - The years were good to her, beautiful, dainty, older looking, kind, charming, graceful, quiet and shy but when asked for her opinion she becomes no-nonsense and straightforward, confidence grows with age, when older lives for fundraising dinners and charity balls, classy, completely comfortable and confident at social gatherings, elegant and well-dressed, very stereotypically feminine. 'Sia ' 1. Isabella Gina Bhandari-Jones (step) - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention. 2. Leonardo Marco Bhandari-Jones - Hard to get to know him, a lot of him is a mystery, socially awkward introvert, boring, few understand his dry sense of humour, amazing intelligence and hidden talents, never gives up until he gets what he wants, strong-minded, ambitious, achieves his goals, likes flirting with women, having a fun time, pretty-boy looks, looks like he'd be quite charming. 3. Mya Adrianna Bhandari-Jones - Attentive, sensitive, wise, perky, bouncy, loud, aggressive, bossy, quiet when working, industrious, cute, thinks of others even at her own expense, sweet, caring, always there for her loved ones, making them happy when they're upset, shy at first, some people take advantage of her kindness. 4. Hanna Mireya Bhandari-Jones - Determined, successful business executive, smart, graceful, charming, beautiful, sophisticated, meek, a bit too agreeable, sociable, understanding, shy, sensitive, bossy, mean at times, athletic, tall, slim physique. 5. James Toby Bhandari-Jones - A pleasant person, ever a gentleman, warmhearted, approachable, brown haired (Mia's brown, not Sav's), studious, respectful, trustworthy, serious, handsome, sweet, spunky, may or may not be gainfully employed, loving, compassionate, fun, especially when he can cut loose and get loud, a little pudgy, but sexy, hardworking, strong-willed, though some say he's an unmotivated bum. 'Crellie ' 1. Jody Lacie Manning "Jody-Lace" - Quiet, boring, sensitive as a kid, loud, wild, outspoken as a teenager, gangly build, athletic, blonde, dedicated to her friends and values, understanding, compassionate, eager to get along with everyone, eager to stand up for her beliefs, bright, hardworking, beautiful, dyes her hair darker. 2. Katy Janet Manning "K.J." - Cute, sweet, spunky, active, cool, savvy, down-to-earth at the same time, personable mix of traits, natural choice for a baby-sitter, helpful, caring, pretty, trustworthy, funny, the all-Canadian girl next door. 3. Andre Ian Manning "Andy" - You'll find him with all kinds of beautiful girls, popular with ladies, cultured, witty, sure of himself, tall, olive skinned from tanning, the kind of guy you want to take care of, wimpy, puny, freckles, red hair, trustworthy, sweet, amiable, a good friend...or so he seems, two faced, quick-witted, conceited, friendly, smug, tall, thin, handsome. 'Jemma ' 1. Charlotte Antoinette Hogart - Calm, collected thinker, sexy allure, strong, determined, charming, conservative, rich, artistic background (sculpter, but skilled at painting and likes upholstery too), regal, classy, snobby, pompous, prissy, can be fun, flirtatious, and bold when in the right mood, but the downside to that is she can also be brash, loud, and opinionated. 2. Ava Gretchen Hogart - Confident, fun loving, girly girl, hyper, trendy, glamourous, spoiled, sweet overall, beautiful, tall, voluptuous, smart, studious, a little awkward, geeky, reddish blonde hair. 'Jakalli ' 1. Adam David Martin - Physically fit, handsome, shy, kind, intelligent, as sensitive as he is serene, tall, athletic build, known to be caring, thoughtful, with quiet confidence, makes him a good leader, hardworking, responsible, has a lighter, outgoing side when brought out his shell. 2. Christian Andreas Martin - Polite, goodhearted, friendly, has a sneaky, clever streak to him, tall, lanky, everybody's pal, has a big, generous heart, handsome, alluring looks, chivalrous. 3. Lucy Holly Martin - Playful, wacky, comedian, outgoing, affectionate, peppy, smart, pretty, dyes her hair red, overly sweet, optimistic, open minded, didn't have much attention as a child, acts foolish and naive, thin figure. 'Clew ' 1. Alyson Patrice Torres - Angelic, kindhearted, outgoing, cheerleader, was shy and boring as a young girl, can be controlling, spoiled, pale, pretty, fair, petite, but with big feet and teeth, gentle, sweet, always caring for others, serious, not very talkative at first, healthy, self assured, independent, blue eyed blonde. 2. Karlene Serenity Torres - Brassy, loud, brash, tough but friendly, reddish blonde, called trashy, big unignorable smile, kindhearted, understanding, caring eyes, gentle, patient, quiet at first, serene when relaxed, interested in hippie styles, but can be more elegant than earthy. 3. Larissa Brynn Torres - Bright, impish smile, love of practical jokes, pretty brunette, bold, famous for being bold, outgoing, cheerful, wealthy, compassionate, loving, listens to friend's concerns, altogether great to be around, headstrong, bossy, can be self-absorbed, always willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. 4. Reilly Suzanne "Scout" Torres - Usually polite, sensitive, kind face, smart, outgoing, popular, a regular girl next door, cocky, cowgirl kind of style, tall, skinny, attractive, ambitious, competitive, strong willed, businesswoman, bossy, pushy, energetic, upbeat, perfectly put together, entertaining, funny, spunky, cool, quite popular, fun personality, lean, shot putter, into dancing, took modelling classes but wasn't interested in doing them for anything but fun. 5. Aurora Penelope "Rori" "Penny" Torres (goes by her middle name more often than not) - Giving, happy, bold, beautiful, always the center of attention, even in the "in" crowd, strong sense of self, stronger presence, inner strength, adventurous, intelligent, childlike energy, a love for exploring, happy, polite, generous, short, slightly slender, loving, kindhearted, friendly, full of fun spirit, playful, outgoing, sometimes even silly, redhead, freckles, cute smile, can be quite stubborn, headstrong, bossy, lovable, go-getter, talkative, attention seeker, can be tender, sincere, and open, average build, fine features. 'Zaya ' 1. May Carrieta Novak "Carrie" - Pours into her home making, pleasant, demure, a little simple-minded, housewife, frail, brunette, pretty, porcelain skin, beginning to wrinkle, typically gentle and sweet, runs a tight ship at home, keeps her head down in a book, logical, practical, a bookworm, timid, a little boring, awkward outcast, tends to bottle things up until she needs to go on a rampage to let it out, full of life. 2. Lita Moira Novak - An attention seeker who is reckless and wild, but also sweet, quiet, serious, tries to keep careful but sucks at it, good-looking, rail thin, a dorky math whiz, loaded with book smarts and logic, kind, practical, into the Russian traditions her dad knows, makes her unusual to her classmates. 3. Mara Karen Novak - Sees high school as more than a popularity contest, insightful, diligent, intelligent, bookworm, on the speech team, kindhearted, confident, not overly popular, only has a few friends, pretty with brown hair and big brown eyes, other kids may not see her positives but her teachers do, mousy, a bit of a teacher's pet (which, after everything he went through, is JUST FINE with her dad), truthful, loyal, a little old-fashioned, nerdy, somewhere in the middle of skinny and chubby. 4. Devon Patrick Novak "Dev" - Dark good looks, mask a proud and deceitful personality, intelligent, daring, seems like a sly, slimy kind of guy, regarded as untrustworthy and devilish, a bit of a trickster, can be snide, sneering, sneaky, usually of the harmless trickster variety, merry, flirty, bright, full of laughter, a bit snobbish, quiet, a bit dull at first glance, athletic, tall, really hates a bathroom hog. Category:Blog posts